A puppet's apprentice
by Happy Little Girl
Summary: When Sasori, age 26, has just finished running away from Suna he finds Sakura, age 6, in the freezing cold. When offers her to be his apprentice she accepts. Now read and watch as Sakura grows up with Sasori and the Akatsuki. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Not SasoSaku
1. Chapter 1

Happy Little Girl: Hey everyone this is actually a story I have been thinking of for a few months except I just didn't know how to put it til now so I hope you enjoy. Sasori please start the disclaimer and setting!

* * *

Sasori: Happy Little Girl owns nothing she is poor when it comes to owning Naruto so no flaming, and the setting is before Sasori joined Akatsuki in the forest in Konoha.

Sakura:P.O.V

I sat on the cold grassy floor, which was currently covered by a thick blanket of snow. I sighed my breath making a mushroom cloud spurting from my mouth. I wrapped my thin shawl tighter around my gaunt lithe, frame. My pale pink hair was hanging loosely of my shoulders giving me a curtain of hair blocking my side view. I shivered violently when a whoosh of air whipped through the air, I slumped against a withering tree, a sighed once again and looked up when I sensed a presence. It was a man with blood red hair and lazy dull brown eyes. He wore a Suna outfit, that I remembered from when I visited with my dad. Strapped to his back a was a small backpack, he stared down at me a parted his thin hard-looking lips. "What is a girl like you out here in the cold, with no shelter?" I stared up at the mysterious man and smiled a strained and one, "My mother went to sleep and the men in the white masks came and tried to take me away, I fought against them and I ran away. They chased me and called me a nuisance. One threw a knife at me and it hurts still." The mans eyes widened and slanted then softened. He knelt down towards me and spoke once more, "Where were you hit?" I removed my shawl despite the cold where a large red blot was leaking a thick red liquid that could only be blood. His eyes widened once more and slipped off his pack. He pulled out thick but thin metal string, a needle, and gaze and then began to stitch me up. He finished by wrapping a secure amount of gauze around my waist and picked my up throwing me onto his back. He put is pack inside a secret pocket in his uniform, he smiled and began walking towards an unknown direction.

We stopped a mysterious looking cave, he brought me to it a slid me off his back. I whimpered at the sudden lose of warmth. He stripped himself of his coat to reveal his body, it reminded me of the puppets I would buy at the novelty shops. There was a pulsing purple cylinder in his chest with a kanji for scorpion, I was paralyzed in awe and ran my child like hand over it lightly. He smiled down at me and watched as I moved down to touch the box where his abdomen used to be. There was a snake like coil with a sharp knife at te tip. I poke it as it flicked out and yelped in pain when my pointer finger was cut. He smiled and and handed me a band-aid from his pack and began to make a fire, no doubt for me because he probably cant feel the cold. I snuggled against his cloak and I sighed once again for the tenth time today. He looked over at me when the fire was started and crawled over towards me. "What is your name girl?" He asked. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I am six years old. What about you mister whats your name?" I replied. "I am Sasori Akasuna, I am twenty-six," he replied. I nodded and wrapped his cloak tighter to block the below freezing temperature. He pulled me closer so my head was resting on his beating cylinder, "Well Sakura, how would you like to become my assistant and apprentice, I master in puppetry and poison?" I could feel my face light up as I nodded fast in agreement and asked quietly, "When do I begin?" "Tomorrow at dawn so sleep." I nodded once more and closed my eyes without a second thought.

-------------------------------------------------NEXT DAY SAKURA P.O.V

I woke up to here the birds, who haven't started hibernation, chirp a good morning song. I opened my eyes and blinked out the sleepiness off my sea green eyes. I smiled as I saw Sasori roasting some speared fish in the still burning fire. He smiled over at me and motioned for me to come eat mine. As I munched down the fried fish he explained what we were going to do today, "For the next several hours we are going to go over how a puppet works, then we will use hand motions to function a puppet." "Can I have a puppet?" "Possibly but your going to have to build it yourself, are you finished because its time to start." I nodded and set the now bare stick on the ground and followed him out of the cave. I sat on the lush green grass no longer covered by thick snow. A slight chill hit the air which made me pull my shawl tighter around me. He pulled out a thin scroll and bite his forefinger til blood covered it completely. He made a line across a strange symbol and soon smoke covered his area. I sat and watched when a man puppet sat next to Sasori. He looked strangely familiar and soon I realized it was the book keeper from the library that disappeared a month ago. I gasped, he turn to me and spoke up, "This is true art, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I nodded as the shock waved down and watched as his finger twitched and the puppet moved into a capital T like stature with his arms spread out. He pointed with his other hand and began to teach me. "This is a joint, and I will tell you how to dissemble the puppet by hitting this one spot. Now its made so a simple karate chop wont break it. What you must do is focus your chakra into a spear like point and hit it directly. This will cause it to break apart as the main vital point." He switched his puppets position to it having its hands by its side and standing straight. "Now a puppet works with manual chakra strings,you must memorize and calculate what your puppet does and which movement makes it do that. For instance if I move my thumb upward I shoot up its hand. Did you get that? Good"

* * *

Happy Little Girl: well what did you think, I made Sasori a slight OCC because it has to fit later on, now I shall post my next chapter after I get five reviews. Alright R&R and check out my other stories!


	2. Wolf

Happy Little Girl: Here you go, just like I promised here is the second chapter of "A puppets apprentice." Hidan do the disclaimer!

Hidan: Here you go you spoiled sons of bi-

Happy Little Girl: HIDAN!! these are my reviewers we treat them nicely, you know what Tobi your a good boy please do the disclaimer.

Tobi: Yes, Ms. Happy Little Girl owns nothing except Sasor- wait no not even him.

* * *

Sakura P.O.V

I swiftly avoided a kick to my temple as Sasori and I were practicing, it has been over a month now and he said I was getting better each day. He had already began talking on how we were going to make my first puppet. He let me choose from either animal or human. I of course loved animals so I chose one, he said we were going into town tomorrow and find a pet shop so I could pick, since it was easing and faster than catching one and we were running low on food. I hid behind a tree gasping for air exhausted, my breath making more and more puffs of clouds in the mid December air. I sensed a presence above me and my head shot up and my brain set a signal to my feet and I avoided his leg. I tumbled across the clearing and held my hand up in defeat, I was out of it and to tired to go on. He smiled an understanding smile and began to speak, "Good job, your stamina is growing you lasted a few more minutes than yesterday's training!"

He pocketed the timer into his robes and helped me up. I walked on jello legs back to the cave, which unfortunately was a mile away. I soon giggled when a lone snowflake nestled itself onto Sasori's nose, he turned cross eyed to get a look at it and soon shook his head. Soon millions of snowflakes started falling from the darkened clouds above us. I tugged on Sasori's hand letting him know I wanted to go play, he sighed in defeat and sat on a rock near a frozen lake. I twirled on the ground making my head spin, I stuck out my tongue hopeful to catch one. I shivered as one landed chillingly on my tongue, Sasori laughed from where he was at and I began to pout. My pink lips sticking out and I puffed out my cheeks for emphasis, I soon shook out of my mood when Sasori tackled me and began to tickle me tantalizingly, I shrieked in delight and tried to squirm my way out form this tickle monster. We soon stopped quickly when a snapping sound was heard. In front of us was a Sand shinobi staring wide eyed at us. Sasori growled menacingly, and got up off me, He reached into his hoister and pulled out a kunai, the shinobi tried to run but was hit in his shoulder blade. He yelped like a wounded dog, I flinched at the sound and covered my ears. Without sound as one of my senses I watched soundlessly as Sasori battled the unknown man. But things turned for the worse when several others jumped out from the bushes, all wore large weapons slung onto their backs. I nearly gasped at the size and began to shiver with fright instead of the cold. I saw the mans lips move as Sasori tried to block me from their views. Ii got the message and began to back away slowly, hands still clamped over my ears. Soon metal was fighting metal as the men fought Sasori's puppets. I closed my eyes dreading the worst. I felt a liquid splatter on my face after I closed my eyes, which made me even more afraid to open them.

After several minutes a cold wooden hand touched my shoulder signaling it was over. The once white snow was stained with a crimson red, I started hyperventilating but then I remembered an important rule Sasori taught me.

------------------------------------------------------(FLASHBACK)-------------------------------

* * *

_A six year old Sakura stood in a predatory stance blocking any weak points from view. She had cuts and bruises littering her pale frame, the red haired man in front of her spoke up, "Your in pain aren't you." Sakura nodded still keeping the stance, "I'm going to teach you an old ninja trick, a quote by a wise man was that a persons eyes are the window to the soul. If they can see the pain in your eyes they know there winning so you must cover up all emotions when in battle." The young pink haired girl nodded and soon here once emerald eyes became a dark green showing an emotionless covered window. _

Sakura's eyes once more became like the ones in her flashback as she choked back tears and sobs. Sasori punched the frozen ice in the lake and filled a canteen with below freezing liquid. He hoisted Sakura onto his back and walked the remainder of the walk to the cave. Sasori was busy heating up the water while I was laying in a shivering heap, I had a high fever and my nose felt like it was running a water fall. My stomach was heaving up and down in short gasps. Sasori placed a white towel dripping with warm water on my forehead. He lifted my halfway up and wrapped me snugly in his cloak. He lifted me into his arms and rushed outside. I could no longer see through my eyes and I was getting sleepier and sleepier I closed my eyes for kami knows how long.

When I woke Sasori had his hands folded in his lap, and his head resting on his chest. I smiled and tried to get up and wrap my blanket around his sleeping form. But as I tried to stand I slipped on wobbly legs as if they barely had bones in them. I fell over with me legs tangle in bed sheets, the commotion woke up Sasori and a few nurses came in to see what was wrong. Sasori smiled in relief that I was okay and the nurses automatically helped me up. One took Sasori outside which instantly made me whimper in protest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------(WITH SASORI)---------------

"Mr. Saki was it, I'm afraid I have bad news. Since she had her fever here body has been producing fewer and fewer bone marrow structure in her legs. She has some left that we were able to give her before her body began rejecting us. She _will_ be able to walk but only slightly, I'm terribly sorry."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------(SAKURA)----------

I stared in shock my eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. My eyes turned a pale green in shock, I stared to choke on air as the thought processed trough me. Sasori came and and asked the nurses to leave, when they left Sasori had an awkward frown on his face. "Sakura, I think its time to make you a puppet. Now were going to have to pick a bigger animal because this is how your going to move around. Now on the count of three I want you to grab onto my back and close your eyes. Were going to jump out quickly and run to the pet shop near her. Ready 1. 2. 3!" I grabbed his back and shut my eyes tightly to block out any sight, the nurses didn't notice as they were taking a ninja to the emergency room. We walked down quickly and soon entered a pet shop. It was labeled, "Inu Pet Shop." Inside were tons of parking canines. Some as small as a teacup and others as large as a horse. Tucked in a corner was a a horse sized wolf, he had black fur like the cover of the sky at night except for a single white blotch on his paw. His eyes were a deep violet, something unusual for a wolf. I tapped Sasori on his shoulder and pointed to the wolf, he nodded in response and pulled out a clear ball filled with smoke he handed it to me and I instantly got the signal to pull on cue. We walked closer to the wolf, he put me down so I was cross legged next to the wolf. It instantly shoved its muzzle into my awaiting hand. Sasori nodded his head and I smashed it against the ground smoke filled the small room and I smashed open the wolfs cage and awkwardly climbed onto his back. He jumped out of the store and Sasori followed quickly after us. We soon resided into the forest where we found our cave. I huffed and puffed as I gasped in air, the wolf sloppily licked my face and I giggled. Sasori stared at me and then to his puppet utensils then to the wolf. I shook my head in disagreement signaling I wanted to keep him alive. He nodded and began to work on a saddle so I could ride him. I laid down with the hairy mass of fur. I smiled and began to think of names, "Rook?" the wolf nodded happily and I smiled once again. I heard footsteps at the entrance of the cave, there were two people which looked as if they were dressed in bulky cloaks, the masculine figure spoke up, "Are you Sasori Akasuna?"

Happy Little Girl: I know your all probably Pissed Off at me and ill tell you this it will all come together in due time so calm down alright keep reading and remember 5 reviews and you get a new chapter!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Little Girl: Well here you go, I didn't really expect this to go that fast but whatever this makes me happy keep reviewing! Pein do the disclaimer.

Pein: Hn. Happy Little Girl owns nothing, nothing at all.

* * *

Sakura (P.O.V.)

There were two people in front of us, one was a female and another a male. They were dressed in plain, bulky black cloaks. On there faces were plain porcelain masks but two slits for eye holes, The female of the group pulled out a scroll and read out loud, "To Sasori Akasuna, you are hereby charged for kidnapping of a young child and the murder for twenty seven adults a several children. Your punishment is death." She charged at Sasori bringing out a katana laced with a clear fluid.

He dodged and brought a puppet out quickly from a beige colored scroll. It was a scorpion puppet with a poison, he moved his forefinger and the tail shot at the unknown woman, she avoided only a few shots til Sasori stabbed her quickly and effortlessly in the back. She gurgled a little before she became motionless. The man, still near the entrance of the cave, growled and attack stupidly give several openings for even a mouse to kill. I picked up a kunai that was laying on the floor and climbed onto Rook, he charged at the man and ran in front of him of him. The man quickly fell as I slit his throat with the kunai. He also gurgled and and some blood seeped trough his cloak and onto the floor.

Sasori quickly began packing up everything we had on the floor til there was no trace we had ever been here. Sasori picked up the man and woman's body and sealed then sealed them in a lime green scroll labeled, "Future Puppets." He quickly fastened the finished saddle onto Rook, he helped me up onto the horse sized wolf and led us out of the cave. "Where are we going danna?" I asked him. "Danna? Anyway were heading to Amegakure, I here there is a group and I think we should join it. It may be of use to us." He replied. I nodded and continued on, I pulled out a map from my backpack and looked where we were. "Danna, according to the map we are currently located twenty miles from the border of The Country of Fire. Then we head west for eighty miles and then were in Amegakure!"

"Good job Sakura, now we need t hurry up it will take about two days to arrive." He replied, and began to speed up much faster. I nodded and nudged Rook to go faster with my arm, he sped up and soon we were toe and toe with Sasori. Sasori smirked at me and went faster, Rook growled and also followed in foot with him. I squealed as we went faster and giggled in delight. Soon when we stopped for a break Rook was huffing for air and Sasori was kneeling on the cold grass floor. "Danna, what is the date?" "It's December 23rd, why?" I squealed as he said the date and Rook, sensing my happiness, starting barking happily and racing around the white clearing we were resting in. "Whats so important?" Ask Sasori, "It's almost Christmas!" I replied in delight. Sasori nodded and began to walk once more, Rook kneeled down so I could climb on. And soon after a few moments of silence the race was once again on. I smiled and laid down into Rook's fur forward and closed my eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------(Sasori P.O.V.)-------------------------

I looked at Sakura's sleeping form,she was laying comfortably near her new pet wolf Rook. I keep think that whether or not the Akatsuki is good for her. And we need to get to Amegakure before the day after tomorrow or were going to be in trouble. Pein said I had a month to decide and my limits almost up. I stood up and walked the city called, "Hanagakure." The city was bright and colorful, with flashing lights on every corner. There were buildings labeled "Bar" and "XXX." Girls were dancing in frilly costumes and shouting sensual words. My face, even though its wood, began to feel like I was blushing. I had walked into the sleezy part of the city. I hurried out of this part of the city and walked into the more normal part.

On the other side was a festival sort with games and children running with parents. There were booths of mask, toys, and food. I smirked and walked up to one with ninja supplies for children. I walked up to it and browsed the inventory, in the little girls section was a full body suit in the colors black and white. It came with a black full body cloak and a black mask. The price was 4500 yen, also there were knee length boots in Sakura's size. I smiled and thought, "I found Sakura's Christmas present I pulled out a long katana nearly 6ft in length. I pulled it up to the sellers neck and chopped his head off, blood spilled through the air and children and woman screamed in fear. I grabbed the outfit and shoes and hurried out of the village. I nearly barfed once more as I exited the village.

I returned back to Sakura, to find her in the same place as when I left. I smiled and woke up Rook because the sun was beginning to peak out from the clouds above. Rook laid down further so I could transfer Sakura from the floor to his back. After we had her strapped in he, Sakura, and I continued to Amegakure.

* * *

Happy Little Girl: Well I know your pissed off because the Akatsuki isn't in this don' worry there coming soon. So I want 5 reviews or no new chapter!


	4. AKATSUKI!

Happy Little Girl: Hey sorry I haven't updated quickly like I normally do, I just came back from a field trip to E.P.C.O.T. So I'm like tired as fuck, so as a do to something irregular I am bumping up my reviews for a new chapter up to 10 now. Sorry so this is just a preview of a really a really sorta long chapter that I shall be working on everyday this week so yeah. Zetsu do the disclaimer please!

Zetsu: Alright then,** Happy lit**tle girl doesn't **own Naruto**.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SAKURA P.O.V.

I was sleeping on something squishy,warm, and soft. One side, my left, was colder than my right, which was facing a big heat source. I opened my eyes to see a rocky ceiling and a fancy gem chandelier hanging down from it. I propped myself up with my elbows and looked around at my new surroundings, to my left was a small mahogany desk already littered with Sasori's and I's backpacks.

A small clock near us informed me that it was seven a.m. I stood up on wobbly legs, and fell to the floor harshly. I whimpered waking the sleeping mass of heat in the bed,"Sakura, how did you sleep?" asked the now awake Sasori. I whimpered once more before answering, still on the floor, "Okay, but where is Rook?" Sasori just nodded in response and picked my thin small frame up off the floor and carried me bridal style out the door. I stared doe eyes at my new surroundings. There were many and I mean many doors everywhere,, my hands were itching to open at least twelve dozen to suffice.

I smiled at my thoughts and watched as Sasori opened a large white door, inside was a stereotype kitchen set of the perfect family like I had seen when mom had dragged me to Ms. Moko's house. There was a large round table hat looked as if it could seat about fifteen, currently it was covered in piled high plates of waffles, pancakes, and muffins. Rook was eating out of a large platter with a raw steak being devoured, "Ah, Sasori your awake how wonderful and so is Sakura. Hi sweets my name is Konan." Said a aqua haired woman, her hair was currently hanging in a loose ponytail, a small delicate origami flower placed into her hair. I smiled at her, a whistled for Rook to come.

I wiggled out of Sasori's grip and fell lightly on Rook's back, I stared at the people eating on the table. There was 3, not counting Konan, one was a calm looking man with stitches covering his visible body and a plain black mask covered his mouth and nose. He had strange eyes like white on black. He was reading a bounty hunter book.

Next there was a plant man, he had a Venus fly trap stuck to his shoulders and one side was cocaine white(AN//I'm sorry I had to put it there I have been using that to my art teacher Ms. Cracker aka Thacker after she made a racial slur to my BLACK friend saying she had mocha choca brown skin. And I"m not black so I"m just weird XD\\) and the other midnight black, he seemed o talk to himself while he munched on a raw steak.

Next there was a man hidden in the shadows, all I could see was his eyes and they had a hypnotic swirl to them. I stared at the strange group and just sighed in an unknown defeat and guided Rook towards the table so I could eat. I piled on a few pancakes and a muffin and began to eat slowly as not to choke, after I finished I rode Rook around the new environment while Sasori talked with the leader. I came back to the hallway of many doors, as I oh so smartly named, I sighed as I chose over which one to pick before deciding on a dark blue one. I peeped in and saw newspaper clippings from Konoha, it showed of a boy named Itachi Uchia graduating at the age of eight from the ninja academy. I gasped as I looked into the pictures eyes, they showed unhappiness Others were of him becoming ANBU captain at twelve, which wasn't so long ago. He looked so familiar and soon my brain clicked and gears started running, it was one of the ANBU at my house when my parents died.

------------------------------------------------(FLASHBACK)------------------------------------

"_Sakura get under the bed and don't come out until I come and get you!" screamed my mother heading for the katana placed on the mantel, my father was pulling out knives and headed downstairs. I slid under my bed the skirt hiding me from view. I hyperventilated as I heard battle cries from downstairs, it took thirty minutes for the sounds to stop and another ten for me to slide under my bed. I grabbed a small miko doll from my toy box in the corner and headed down the four flights of stairs. My face was dripping with sweat and my plain thin pajamas and shawl did nothing to protect me from the open door letting the winter air in. I heading towards the kitchen while following a small trail of blood. Inside my mother was laying on the floor a sword lodged into her appendix, I shivered, not from the cold but the sight before me, the killers were still here one was killed the other two wounded slightly. The one that was dead was a woman(damn them AN), the other were two men. One was lean sort of tall and looked as if built for speed. The other buff and built, I screamed in fright alarming the duo. The lean pulled out a katana and started to attack me, he then pulled out knives and began to throw them towards me. I landed in the snow a block away from my house, more people came and a short stout one began to pick me up. Despite my wound, I shrieked and protested and soon I was out of Konoha and was leaning on a tree._

______________________________________________________________________________________________(END)---\_

I shivered and turned Rook around preparing to get out and explore more of the cave but the door opened to reveal two pairs of eyes staring into my sea grass green ones.

_Happy Little Girl:_So what do you think, its called a cliffhanger, your gonna love the next chapter I have it in my mind I just need 10 more reviews and its here wahoooo!!!!! So (**Shane Dawson hair flip) how are you liking my stories are they good, bad, interesting what should I change or not change and crap my bold is on**, there so tell me what you think I need some R&R lol smiley face. BYE


	5. Sakura's day with Mr Kakazu

Happy Little Girl: Alright everyone here it is, but first I must say thank you to all of my reviewers I love reading them and it makes me feel happy and special. Secondly I know some of you have been reading my other stories and since I'm too lazy -_- to go on there I have to say that I am working on them I'm just gonna have a big bang blow out and yeah I think that makes enough sense. Lets see who can do the disclaimer today, um how about Sakura! And I'm so sorry for the delay I forgot all about this... thats how dedicated I am to you Just Kidding R&R when your done.

Sakura: Happy Little Girl owns absolutely nothing that has to do or involved with Naruto!

* * *

SAKURA P.O.V.

I was sleeping on something squishy,warm, and soft. One side, my left, was colder than my right, which was facing a big heat source. I opened my eyes to see a rocky ceiling and a fancy gem chandelier hanging down from it. I propped myself up with my elbows and looked around at my new surroundings, to my left was a small mahogany desk already littered with Sasori's and I's backpacks.

A small clock near us informed me that it was seven a.m. I stood up on wobbly legs, and fell to the floor harshly. I whimpered waking the sleeping mass of heat in the bed,"Sakura, how did you sleep?" asked the now awake Sasori. I whimpered once more before answering, still on the floor, "Okay, but where is Rook?" Sasori just nodded in response and picked my thin small frame up off the floor and carried me bridal style out the door. I stared doe eyes at my new surroundings. There were many and I mean many doors everywhere,, my hands were itching to open at least twelve dozen to suffice.

I smiled at my thoughts and watched as Sasori opened a large white door, inside was a stereotype kitchen set of the perfect family like I had seen when mom had dragged me to Ms. Moko's house. There was a large round table hat looked as if it could seat about fifteen, currently it was covered in piled high plates of waffles, pancakes, and muffins. Rook was eating out of a large platter with a raw steak being devoured, "Ah, Sasori your awake how wonderful and so is Sakura. Hi sweets my name is Konan." Said a aqua haired woman, her hair was currently hanging in a loose ponytail, a small delicate origami flower placed into her hair. I smiled at her, a whistled for Rook to come.

I wiggled out of Sasori's grip and fell lightly on Rook's back, I stared at the people eating on the table. There was 3, not counting Konan, one was a calm looking man with stitches covering his visible body and a plain black mask covered his mouth and nose. He had strange eyes like white on black. He was reading a bounty hunter book.

Next there was a plant man, he had a Venus fly trap stuck to his shoulders and one side was cocaine white(AN/I'm sorry I had to put it there I have been using that to my art teacher Ms. Cracker aka Thacker after she made a racial slur to my BLACK friend saying she had mocha choca brown skin. And I"m not black so I"m just weird XD\\) and the other midnight black, he seemed o talk to himself while he munched on a raw steak.

Next there was a man hidden in the shadows, all I could see was his eyes and they had a hypnotic swirl to them. I stared at the strange group and just sighed in an unknown defeat and guided Rook towards the table so I could eat. I piled on a few pancakes and a muffin and began to eat slowly as not to choke, after I finished I rode Rook around the new environment while Sasori talked with the leader. I came back to the hallway of many doors, as I oh so smartly named, I sighed as I chose over which one to pick before deciding on a dark blue one. I peeped in and saw newspaper clippings from Konoha, it showed of a boy named Itachi Uchia graduating at the age of eight from the ninja academy. I gasped as I looked into the pictures eyes, they showed unhappiness Others were of him becoming ANBU captain at twelve, which wasn't so long ago. He looked so familiar and soon my brain clicked and gears started running, it was one of the ANBU at my house when my parents died.

-(FLASHBACK)-

"_Sakura get under the bed and don't come out until I come and get you!" screamed my mother heading for the katana placed on the mantel, my father was pulling out knives and headed downstairs. I slid under my bed the skirt hiding me from view. I hyperventilated as I heard battle cries from downstairs, it took thirty minutes for the sounds to stop and another ten for me to slide under my bed. I grabbed a small miko doll from my toy box in the corner and headed down the four flights of stairs. My face was dripping with sweat and my plain thin pajamas and shawl did nothing to protect me from the open door letting the winter air in. I heading towards the kitchen while following a small trail of blood. Inside my mother was laying on the floor a sword lodged into her appendix, I shivered, not from the cold but the sight before me, the killers were still here one was killed the other two wounded slightly. The one that was dead was a woman(damn them AN), the other were two men. One was lean sort of tall and looked as if built for speed. The other buff and built, I screamed in fright alarming the duo. The lean pulled out a katana and started to attack me, he then pulled out knives and began to throw them towards me. I landed in the snow a block away from my house, more people came and a short stout one began to pick me up. Despite my wound, I shrieked and protested and soon I was out of Konoha and was leaning on a tree._

__(END)-_

I shivered and turned Rook around preparing to get out and explore more of the cave but the door opened to reveal two pairs of eyes staring into my sea grass green ones. In front off me was the same man in the shadows from breakfast, except I could see his entire body, He was albino pale and had the same hypnotizing swirly eyes, he had flame orange hair like the ones in the air licking flames Sasori made back in our cave. "Do you want to know why I have these in here?" He asked me, I just nodded in reply and he smiled and began to speak. "Well the reason all of us are here is because we want world piece, I monitor possible people that can help me like Sasori. Itachi here would make an exceptional addition and would be able to help us, a lot."

When he finished I stared in awe at him, I didn't know why though it's just the thought of someone making the world better makes me smile. "Would I be able to help, can I join your group please, please, PLEASE?" I asked eagerly hopping up and down like a 5 year old that ate all of the cookies there mother made for them. He had a pondering look on his face and smiled, or well smirked, at me and patted my head while leaving the room.

I nudged rook out of the room and closed the door behind me, we walked(AN u know what I mean I could think of a word) back to Sasori's and I's room. Once inside I saw Sasori packing a weeks worth of clothes into his backpack. With the help of Rook I climbed onto the bed and asked him, "Where are we going Sasori we just got here?"

"Not we Sakura just me, Pein is sending me to get my new partner a guy named Orochimaru in sound so I shall be gone for about a week or two, so be careful and don't give the others to much trouble okay." He replied to me while kissing me forehead and walking out of the room.

I waved to his retreating back, and climbed onto Rook to do more exploring. After locking the door we headed back to the hallway of many doors, I chose the nearest one from me which was a sea foam green door with a Venus fly trap plant in the middle. I opened it an I was instantly met with a jungle of plants, there was a dirt way that rook was walking on while I stared in awe at the different plants. One was a bright plum purple and had hundreds of rows of pearly white sharp, sharp teeth. When I think I arrived in the middle I was met with a green kotatsu table with cushions, on one was the same man at breakfast with the multi colored body. He was chugging down sake in the pastel colored mini cups one by one. He had a light blush on his cheeks from the intoxication and across from him was a giant 8ft blue man. The blue man also have a light blush on his cheeks and several empty bottles of sake were surrounding him. I sweat dropped, as did Rook at the sight of these two fully grown men giggling like a bunch of school girls.

Turning around we exited the exotic room I opened another, from it a powerful source was leaking from it as I opened it. Inside was a simple dungeon room with a lone chair inside formed out of baby skulls. I quickly shut that door and turned to another. This one was a bright purple and had a flower on top of it. It seemed relatively normal but as fate has it in for me inside was a large circle shaped bed, but on it was a purple silk sheet lifted from the surface turning around all over. From the bed there were cat calls and moans emitting from it. I shivered as silently but quickly shut the door, I stared down at Rook who was kneeling with me on his back covering his eyes with one paw.

I shook me head and nudged Rook back into the direction of the stereotype kitchen from earlier. Inside the stitch man was still at the table but a large mug of coffee, the cheap kind that my mom used to buy at the stores, he was still reading the bounty book but currently his white on black eyes were peering over the book and down towards me. I blinked, he blinked, I blinked again, so did he. I waved a smile on my face, he lazily waved in return, I climbed onto the chair next to him and sneaked over his shoulder at what he was reading. On the page was twenty seven year old man, he was bald with a lightning shaped scars all over his face. Under his bio it read:

Name: Renku Nan

Age: 27

Rank:S

Worth:4,000,000 yen

"What are you looking at this man for?" I asked sitting down semi-normally, "I am planning to kill him for his large bounty what else." he answered in a bored tone. I nodded and looked again at the paper book, "Can I help?"

"I don't know can you kill on target, and not miss a shot?"

"Well no, but I am adorable and a great actress."

"Alright maybe, will your brother or guardian let you?"

"Uh"

"Okay I don't care either way lets go, he is only five minutes away from here spending his money on disgusting vile, disease covered women." His face, or what I could see, wrinkled in displeasure at he thought.

I nodded in agreement not really getting what paying women for something meant. I grabbed my coat and Rook followed the still nameless man out of the door. "Hey mister whats your name anyway?"

"Kakazu just Kakazu."

"Okay! Mister Kakazu, what do we do with the body when hes dead?"

"We take it to the bounty palace and they give us money, and then we come back here and act like nothing happened."

"Alright sounds fun"

"So mister Kakazu how do we capture this man?" I asked him when we entered the village.

"Well he hangs out at a certain bar and what your going to do is walk in there lure him out of the bar and into an alley way and I'll do the rest." He replied stoically pushing me into the direction of the bar.

I weaved past the guards, and entered the building. While riding Rook I was met with the smell of booze, smoke, and arousal. I scrunched my nose in disgust and cursed kami for an extra sensitive nose, I searched around the bar looking for the man in the picture, I found him surrounded by woman in extra high heels and short dresses. Each one on the next girl was shorter than the last. I walked up to them with a scene with me and my friend Naruto in mind where he dressed as a girl and snuck out a bar with food. I walked up to a lady that was walking with the man towards a V.I.P. Room.

Tugging n her dress I spoke in an innocent voice, "Mommy, when are we going home I don't like the smell in here and what is rape?" I looked up at her boosted height to see the couples eyes widen a thousand fractions, she shook her leg and whispered under he breath, "Beat it kid I'm doing business here and I'm not your mom." She then kicked me off her and I landed off Rook awkwardly on the ground with Rook growling and I broke out the fake water works and the man shooed that girl away and picked me up on his hip smiling. Inside my head I narrowed my eyes remembering on his profile her had rape several different girls AND boys around my age, "My daddy told me to get mommy but I don't think she wants me."

"Well let's go find your daddy." He led me and Rook outside where I pointed to an alleyway where Kakazu told us to meet there. He smile got larger and faker when he saw where I was pointing, he walked in there where I slipped from his grip and landed on Rook who bit him fiercely in the leg while Kakazu swiped his head with his hair things. He smiled at me, or well his mask lifted a bit, when he dropped Rook and I off at the cave and went to ring in the bounty or something.

I looked around literally four seconds after he left and headed towards the Leader mans office. It was that hard to find it was a giant mahogany(AN/ I'm obsessed with mahogany you can really tell in my other stories XD) door with a silver plac labeled LEADER on it. I opened to see a meeting in place, a long table had around six people on it. First was leader, then Konan, then the shark man, the Venus fly trap man, next a man with slicked back silver hair carrying a scythe, and then a snake like man.(AN/ yes I know Orochimaru was Sasori's first partner but you will see in good time DO NOT QUESTION MY MAD SKILLAGE and sorry about the wrong order I lost the sheet that told me so now I'm just fucking it)

Everyone turned towards me when the door banged closed, my cheeks lit like a flame and resembled the color that of a tomatoes. I waved and watched as several others waved slowly back at me and others just stayed immovable. Rook led me to Konan who pulled me onto her lap and bounced me on her leg while she spoke, "continue" to the others.

Leader said, "Now are numbers are growing and I think it's time to focus on our main priority capturing the bijuu, I have pictures of all nine of them already but there countries are hiding them well. So I am pairing you up and when we collect all of our members, which will happen within then next month. The pairings are Kakazu and Zetsu(AN`/WAIT TRUST ME), Konan and I, Sasori and when he gets back the new addition Deidara, Itachi when he arrives in a few days will be partnered with Kisame, and Orochimaru be alone will, and last Hidan you are going to be a nanny for Sakura over here." He finished pointing to me. Hidan, who was the man with the slicked back silver hair, shot up out of his seat and yelled outraged "Why am I babysitting a brat?"

"I am not a brat you meanie head I am almost seven and I'm more mature then you!" I screamed back wiggling out of Konan's lap and onto Rook. He stared in displeasure once more when leader yelled, "SILENCE!" and dismissed Hidan and I. We were in the kitchen while he was making him and I a sandwich.

"So kid, why are you here with the Akatsuki?"

"Because I'm with Sasori, hes my guardian."

"Okay so since I have to be stuck with you, no offense, how bout' we play a little prank no."

"None taken, and what do you have in mind?"

"Well dinner is in an hour and I have some happy pills from my village that I used to use to prank the others so we could spike there drinks. But that won't be enough I think we should add a little alcohol to the mix, lets say Sake, Beer, and a little Vodka."

"Sounds great lets get started!"

Happy Little Girl:See I am a complete and utter bitch and I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can IF I have 10 reviews remember 10 not 5.10. Okay and tell me what you think is it good, bad, awful, fantastic. Tell me and spread the word about my stories here because I 3 my reviewers and I want more of them so... BYE! I'll miss you all until next time.


	6. READ ALL NEW CHHAPTER READ IT ALL!

AOUTHER'S NOTE (I don't think I spelled that right oh well)

I know, I tried to make this one with out AN's but it's killing me. I shall be posting a NEW chapter of A Puppets Apprentice in 1-2 weeks time. Now before u all go deleting me from your favorite stories and shit here's why, I am currently making a LONG ASS chapter by using PEINSAKU'S story 100 ways to get killed by the Akatsuki, but I changed it in my story because I mean why would you want lil' ol Sakura-chan to die? if you do then why are you reading my stories? So yeah long ass chapter coming in a fortnight blah, blah, blah! And now I shall make a shout out to all of my lovely viewers my...um...uh I do not know what to call you my loveable reviewers um internet skittles to someone who comes up with a name and there ORIGINAL YAY! So here are ALL of my reviewers that have been with me from beginning to now!

-chan123

cryingcherryblossom ( YAY again for the idea!)

ShelbyQueen25

Ashleigh131

Akatsukifan1

QuietShadowz

Black-Blue Moonlight Neko

Iamtheblackjesus

amaya ookami

SeverusHermione

Akasaku12

Alerin-Amdis

Yoi no chi

Red Iris7963

..

Konnichiha yoshi-chan

Wyndstar

Crimson

.wishes

TobiIsSoBadAss

Yeah that's it, and for all you new people I do allow Anons to review and tell me what you think because I love my reviewers they make my day so review because I love hearing from you! Alright it's like 3am where I am and I probably should go to bed XD!

So yeah any ideas what I should name you all 'cuz well um I'm just plain insane BYE BYE NIGHTY NIGHT Also PM me I love hearing from ya'll YAY


	7. HIDAN DID IT!

Happy Little Girl: Okay I'm not going to lie to my reviewasaurs (that's going to be your name!) I have almost given up on all of my stories but I was browsing FF and I came across my story and I saw I had 42 reviews and well I had an epiphany of some sorts and I decided I wasn't going to give up on this story so I'm writing NOW and I'm going to update MUCH sooner from now on. But I have awful news my mind has been run dry for the 100 ways to annoy the Akatsuki so I wasn't able to finish it BUT, in return I'm going to give you all an extra long chapter. Omoi-kun please do the Disclaimer!

Omoi-kun: She owns nothing at ALL. (sucks on a lollipop)

* * *

RECAP

(P.S. This is between Sakura and Hidan)

"So kid, why are you here with the Akatsuki?"

"Because I'm with Sasori, hes my guardian."

"Okay so since I have to be stuck with you, no offense, how bout' we play a little prank no."

"None taken, and what do you have in mind?"

"Well dinner is in an hour and I have some happy pills from my village that I used to use to prank the others so we could spike there drinks. But that won't be enough I think we should add a little alcohol to the mix, lets say Sake, Beer, and a little Vodka."

"Sounds great lets get started!"

Sakura's P.O.V.

Hidan and I were in the stark kitchen which was currently filled with the heat of a thousand sun. Rook was on one of the kitchen chairs so I could help Hidan mix in the ingredients. We had scavenged for the ingredients and ended up with Raspberry flavored vodka that tasted like Raspberry coke, I stole a sip when Hidan wasn't looking he he, Sake, a various assortment of wines, and Hidan's "Happy Pills". We were making Udon noodles with Vegetables and meat, Onigari, and for dessert Flan! (AN/I don't know don't judge me XD)

Hidan was giggling madly as the food finished and the aroma of heaven weaved throughout the base. Rook jumped of the seat making me bounce up and down. Hidan pushed it back into the table quickly and hid the special ingredients quickly before the hungry mob of starved heathens came through as he put it. He put me in my chair with some phone books on it so I could reach the table and gave me a plate of non tampered food. He also threw several slabs of horse meat into Rooks bowl and sat himself next to me with his own plate.

Deidara, Kisame,and Tobi were first nearly knocking the entire table over as they sat down excitedly reluctantly waiting for the others. Sasori walked quickly in with Kakazu trying to hide there hunger by staying monotonous. Then Zetsu emerged from the wall next to me grinning madly at the food. Itachi walked in with the rest which included Pein-sama, Konan-chan, and Orochimaru. Once everyone had a full plate, some just dug in barbarically, while others just shoveled it into there mouths with chopsticks.

I giggled as Hidan and I ate ours quietly waiting for the show to begin.

Everyone finished in record time including desert and retired to the living room. The affects of the tampered food were starting. Kisame was first, because he practically ate for twelve, he started to wobble a bit before a dark purple tainted his cheeks and he...well... did some unexplainable things.

Then in order of Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Orochimaru, Kakazu, Itachi, Sasori, Pein-sama, THEN Konan-chan, all began to act unexplainable like. Some how Deidara and Sasori ended up in fox costumes and cheering and throwing dollar bills toward Itachi as he stripped on pole that magically appeared in the living room.

Kisame was playing tea party with my dolls while wearing MY apron I wore making dinner. Zetsu was currently being tied up by a drunk, extra hyper Tobi with a white sign labeled "BITES". I was dieing of laughter by then and almost wet myself as Konan-chan attacked Hidan with pick up lines.

"Hey baby what's your sign?" Konan-chan giggled and asked towards Hidan who looked uncomfortable.

"Uh...well."

"I seem to have lost my number can I borrow yours?"

"Do phones even exist here?"

"Was your dad a baker because you got a nice set of buns.?"

"Uh..."

"Your name must be Lucky Charms, because your magically delicious

"O.o"

"If I was a watermelon would you spit out my seed?"

Hidan got a terrible nose bleed and fell backwards unceremoniously and fell unconscious. I giggled when a new found idea popped into my head. I quickly stuck in and out of Konan-chan's room and came out with her make up bag.

I pulled Hidan's hair into a high pony tail and clipped clip on hoop earrings onto his ears. I applied an over amount of Cherry pink blush on his cheeks and a baby powder blue on his closed eye lids. I applied the brightest red I could find onto his lips. In the end my makeover was a success because he looked like a girl!.

I pulled myself back on Rook and watched the rest of the night play out. Before everyone past out due to all the alcohol and drugs in there systems. Kisame ended up naked doing cart wheels in the living room before landing harshly on the red couch asleep because he knocked out halfway through is seventh cartwheel in a row. He slept the rest of the night upside down with a helpless tied up Zetsu in his face.

Deidara somehow ended up duct taped in his underwear in a closet with Tobi hanging off him. Kakazu in all this was in a pile of monopoly money having a money-gasm. Konan-chan ended up half naked sleeping on the coffee table. (AN/ FAN-GASM COMING IN 3...2...1)

And Pein-sama was hugging Itachi under the coffee table both in the boxers. (AN/ **nosebleed**)

I giggled one last time as Orochimaru was the last to fall asleep hanging from the ceiling. I rode Rook down to our room and promptly passed out on my bed not even giving a second thought to change into my PJ's.

IN THE MORNING-(3rd P.O.V. In living room)

Hidan was the first to wake up. He blinked the sleepiness from his eyes and went to rub them but found blue eye shadow covering them when he pulled away..."WHAT...THE...FUCK! WHY THE HELL AM I COVERED IN MAKEUP?"

This caused Kisame to wake up and fall against Zetsu, who bit him making Kisame scream like a girl waking up Pein and Itachi who screamed when they awoke in each others faces. Konan woke when they screamed and jumped on Kakazu who screamed at her not to steal his money. All in all there was a hell of a lot screaming involved which ended up Sakura being carried by Rook into the living Room and laughing her 6 year old ass off.

When everything became settled, a meeting was called AFTER they stopped Tobi from sleep raping Deidara.

(-O THE MEETING) (SAKURA P.O.V.)

I sat on Hidan's lap while Pein-sama looked furiously at us. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest with a huff as he decided my punishment. Itachi and Sasori had deaths glares of steel locked on the back of Hidan's head. Zetsu was debating whether or not to eat Hidan, Deidara just stayed as far away from Tobi as he could while Tobi was strapped to his chair. The rest were just twitchy, is all Sakura could say.

"Sakura! Do yo have ANY explanation for yourself?" Pein-sama bellowed after a few moments.

I cringed slightly and decided to risk it all. "Hidan made me do it!"

" Why you litt-" Hidan growled as a gave him a apologetic smile.

" HIDAN! You are sentenced to maid duty for a month AFTER you finish your mission of collecting me 1,000 rocks from each hidden village!" Yelled Pein-sama as he gave Hidan the most ridicules mission ever.

Hidan bowed his head in defeat and took me off his lap and onto to his vacant chair as he trudged to his room to pack for his mission while muttering words that would make a sailor blush and die from all the blood rushing to his head.

I smiled on the inside while doing a little dance before it all came crashing down when leader smiled evilly at me. I gulped and waited for my punishment, "Sakura since your caretaker is currently...unavailable you get Kisame for the time being." He spoke smirking

I celebrated momentarily in my head before Pein-sama killed my joy. "BUT, your punishment is going to be much much worse. I think since your old enough Kisame is going to train you. For the time being, training will start tomorrow at 5 am. _Sharp!_" He finished and dismissed everyone out.

My already pale face turn an unhealthy shade of green when he finished my punishment. Kisame was known for being rough and unmerciful in battle. It's a wonder what he would be like training someone. I looked over at Kisame who looked gleeful smiling widely displaying various rows of razor sharp teeth.

I sighed knowing my life was over, praying to Kami for giving me a good life so far. Rook, sensing my sadness, trudged slowly in a disappointed fashion to are room. I quickly changed into a pair of cotton shorts and Akatsuki shirt I purposely shrunk when I help Tobi with the laundry. I sighed as Rook fell asleep, leaving me awake to pray that morning never comes. I turned on my side clicking of the lamb light falling into a deep slumber.

-(AN/ ya'll are lucky I promised you a slightly longer chapter you don't know HOW bad I wanted to end it here)

(SAKURA'S P.O.V.)

I woke up after a semi-restless slumber, looking at the clock which read 5:00 am. I slid of the bed and shakily walked towards Rook who immediately woke up and pushed me onto his back. I changed into a pair of cheap brown shirts, a white tank top with fishnet sleeves, and a brown vest. It was 5:14 when I finished dressing adding brown leather fingerless gloves to top it all of.

Rook quickly took off his nail clicking against the soft tile floor of the base. I met with Kisame in the kitchen who had a giant bag of frozen pees on his forehead while muttering something about a drinking contest with Deidara.

I giggled loudly signaling I was ready, he sluggishly got up and led me to the training grounds. The training grounds were split in half. One side dojo styled with leather punching bags, weights, weapons, and other tools. While the other half was forest like with tall, monstrous looking trees, towering bushes, and some boulders 4 sizes bigger than my body.

It took me several minutes to realize the foliage part of the training grounds was a maze, Kisame turned around frozen bag of peas sill being held on his forehead. He groaned as he walked towards the dojo part with me following at his heel. He opened a large blue container with the number "10" on it. He pulled out to arm weights and two leg weights. He tossed them to me not even explaining what to do and did a demonstration of running around the dojo.

I sighed inwardly while putting on the weights. It took me at least twenty minutes before I could stand properly. I began walking around the dojo half as a start and as I got used to the weights I began to jog. Once I finished, which left me to tired to do anything else, Kisame's hangover and he began to start the real lesson (insert groan), he began with the basic Taijutsu, he started me of with a D ranked move called Dynamic Entry (AN/ Go GAI!) He had me attacking a clay dummy WITH the weights! I could barley master that move due to my legs and I had glared at him with all of my six year old might.

After we had finished that antagonizing move he moved me up to something more advanced called Erubou Heavy Style Violence. It took me the rest of the day to get the move right ONCE because of my weights, my exhaustion, and frail bones. After the Erubou move he called it a day and shunshined to his room and, by my guess, passed out. I had Rook drag me to our room and passed out on my bed but not before glancing at the clock which read 7:37 pm. I groaned out loud and had the strange desire to kill myself realizing it's going to get much, much worse.

Happy little Girl: DONE! Yay thank god I finished this I didn't sleep because of this so now I am tired as fuck. But it's finished and well my reviewasaurs what do you think is it Pwnsome, Awful, should I just give up right now on the spot? Tell me don't be shy I accept Anons and I don't bite...much! Thanks For Reading BYE BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Little Girl: Hey, hey, hey, how are all of my reviewasaurs? I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! 54 reviews can you believe that! Anyway here's your new chapter enjoy, Nagato-kun will you do the disclaimer.

Nagato: Hn, Happy Little Girl owns nothing in association with Naruto and never will.

Happy Little Girl: Sad Face =[

* * *

SAKURA P.O.V.

I stared at Sasori in front of me who had his hands folded covering the bottom half of his face. His champagne colored eyes staring at me with boredom. I sat crossed legged on the dining table in the kitchen, eating strawberry dango covered in honey sauce.

Rook was with Tobi who was taking him to the vet for a rabies shot, Kakazu was collecting a valuable bounty in Fire country, Hidan was still collecting the rocks from the mission Pein-sama gave him,

Kisame and Itachi were capturing a bijuu whatever that was, Zetsu is pollinating so he's in his room til it lessens. Deidara is sick with the flu, same with Konan-chan, so Sasori is gonna teach me til everyone gets back.

It's been awhile since we've done anything because he's been bust trying to locate the bijuu's, and with all the other missions Pein-sama has him busy with.

I transferred my legs so they were swinging from the edge of the table skimming Sasori's coil stomach every time they swung forward. I mimicked his pose so my hands were covering the bottom of my face also.

He sighed breaking the comfortable silence, He picked up my small frame and let me down onto the floor so I could walk. I stumbled for a few steps before I walked next to him stumbling every once and a while to keep up with his long strides.

He led me to his work room, the only room I haven't been in since I've been here, it looked like an old fashioned library like the ones you would expect to have a hidden chamber.

There was a fire place to the left and took up 1/3 of the wall on the left side. It was the room's main source of light giving it a eerie glow. In front of the fire place was a deep maroon colored rug with wheat gold etchings around the edges. On the large carpet were two loveseats on both sides of a 3-person couch. All a deep maroon colored, on the right side of the room were puppets hanging by thin wires all over except for a small part that was occupied by a dark Mahogany desk with wood shavings and carving tools littered across it.

"Sasori-nii, what are we going to do in here?" I asked noticeably confused as he pulled out various boxes and placed them on the carpet in front of the fire place.

"We're making you a puppet because you are going to need to learn how to protect yourself if no one is around to protect you. So we are going to start with the basics. As you know I am a puppet master and I'm going to teach you the basics for today.

Now controlling a puppet is about focusing your chakra into tiny strands and attaching them into your puppet.

Once you have mastered this faze you must learn to make the puppet apart of yourself, now what I want you to do is pick your wood and start working I will watch and only help when needed. Begin."

Sasori sat down in one of the love seats sitting cross legged with his left hand on one knee propping his head up while he watched me his face displaying his emotion: boredom.

I looked at the boxes in front of me and began to pick thru them, I decided to make something small like a bunny rabbit so I started looking of bunny shaped parts (AN/ P.S. Its the doll bunnies not ACTUAL rabbit bunny.)

I chose a strong looking Oak for my wood and came out with a hallow medium sized circle for the head, a hallow tear drop for the body, and round cylinder for the arms an legs. I looked in the weapons box and ended up with medium sized kunai for the ears, a coil like Sasori-nii's to go in the stomach, senbon, poison miasma bombs, and various spiked chains. Then looking in the last bin, which was filled with animal furs and...other assortments, I chose a white and brown rabbit fur.

I began to get to work drilling three holes in the hallow circle for the body whole and the ears. I took wood glue and secured the kunai, point up, into the perfect sized holes. I did the same for the tear drop body shoving the tear drop into the circle head.

I worked the coil into the body, and much to my displeasure I had to un-coil it several times til it fit perfectly into the body, then I began drilling four holes into the body for the arms and legs, I started with the arms hallowing them out to fit the senbon in one and the miasma bombs into the other.

I walked back to the weapons bin a dragged the heavy box towards the my work area I had made, I started taking out various weapons, I began making to large circles for the eyes in the hallow head.

I started shoving spiked pea sized balls that were filled with poison and filled the head to the brim and plugging it with funnel like eyes with an adjustable pea sized pupil to shoot the little weapons resting in the head of my nearly finished weapon.

I went to the legs next, also hallowing them out and putting the spiked chain both. I then cut a chocolate bar sized whole for the mouth and revolving spikes for the teeth, I added clasps so the jaw could open but only after I moved the spiked pea weapons into a little compartment at the top of the head like a brain.

I finished by stretching the bunny fur to fit onto the body which involved stitching, sewing, and cutting til I finished. I smiled a held my finished doll in the air for me to look at, it was perfect.

It was like a wolf in sheep's clothing there was no hint that it was an armed puppet. I added a trigger before I sewed the fur shut that allowed the fur to be zipped on and off when I used my chakra to trigger it. I looked over at a grandfather clock hidden deep in the corner that indicated I was in here for seven hours making the time five in the afternoon.

I looked towards Sasori-nii who was sleeping on the loveseat, I smiled and placed a throw over blanket on him and walked out into the kitchen to find something to eat.

I found top ramen, top ramen, top ramen, and OH look top ramen. I sighed at the un-healthy quick meals and boiled up water on the stove. I pouted on the living room table: bored out of my mind waiting for the water to boil up at the low temperature because Kakazu said it saved money.

I began to play with my new puppet trying to focus the chakra into little strings. I managed to attach and moved the arms before the water boiled enough to soften and make the ramen edible .

I ate my meal with one hand while trying to move my puppet with the other. I managed to connect the arms to the thumb and pointer finger, right arm was the thumb while the left arm was my pointer finger. Then I connected my middle finger to the left leg and the ring finger to the right leg. I started by making it walk which I mastered halfway into my beef flavored ramen.

By the time I finished my ramen I could make the puppet do a handstand and use minor Taijutsu. I un-hooked my chakra strings from the puppet and and put my dish in the sink then went of to my room to go to bed even though it was only six o'clock. I passed out as soon as my head hit the covers my new puppet secured tightly in my arms only my light barley noticeable snores filled the room.

* * *

Happy Little Girl: Well what do you think I got some adorable Sasori Sakura action in there and she has a puppet! Now what do YOU guys think of it I want some good detailed reviews because they make my day and I am going to try and fit ALTEAST two more chapters in this and next week before I have to go to my sleep away camp: Camp Illahaw in Florida and for some reason they don't allow electronics so I will be cut off form civilization :'( .

So that is MY goal, now tell me what do you think I know it's a little short but I tried and it is currently 4:11am in the morning where I am soooooooooo I'm a little tired.

Now next chapter I'm thinking of a time skip to like the chuunin exams and don't worry you won't miss much ill fill ya'll in so you'll be good. Now tell me what you think in a review and ALSO I have a poll up on my profile about a new story and vote weather or not I should do it. SO yeah that;s all I have goodnight my beloved reviewasaurs I love ya'll BYE BYE!


	9. Chapter 9 Mission

A Puppet's Apprentice 21:06

Happy Little Girl: Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't posted anything lately and that's because school just started and since I have so many things there because it's the first week I haven't been able to update…at all.

Secondly my baby, Jonothan, just died today (P.S. it's my laptop) so I have been down and crying all over the place so that's a stop.

But I love you all so I'm going to write as much as I can. Also before I begin I'm going to explain this chapter, this chapter is a time skip because I feel it's time for Sakura-chan to grow up so I hope you like, anyone just do the disclaimer.

Pein- Happy Little Girl owns nothing at all.

- (Sakura age 12)-

Sakura's P.O.V.

I twirled in the full body mirror in my room looking at the newly made outfit Konan-nii had made for me. It consisted of a sleeveless midriff black tank top with long, long sleeves that were tired at my forearms to stay up and ended an inch after my middle finger, then there was a skirt that ended a little bit above mid thigh and had a slit up all the way, underneath with small tight fitting black biker shorts and last were my knee high boots with an inch heel.

Over all of it was my cloak that Pein-nii gave me along with a ring I wore on a necklace with the Kanji for fight on it. I headed out of my room, but not before grabbing y bunny puppet and putting it on my back like a backpack.

I skipped through the hallway of many doors, while I was on my way to the kitchen where I could smell the delicious scent of chocolate chip pancakes being baked.

When I walked in Jaws-chan was inhaling several pancakes, Swirly-nii was annoying BoomBoom-chan and Sasori-nii, while the rest were just sitting there, except Cussy-chan who was cussing over Swirly-nii's yelling.

I stared at them waiting for them to notice I had walked in because Cussy-nii wasn't supposed to be cursing around me (even though I had cussed Cussy-nii out several years ago) When they finnaly noticed I screamed "GOOD MORING KONAN-NII" and attacked her when she had a plate of pancakes in her hand.

The pancakes flew in the air and landed on Cussy-nii, by the way they just came of the pan so they were burning hot, so this resulted in Cussy-nii Screaming, and I quote "Son of a **Banshee** why the **01010101** is there **Bootylicous bubble gum** all over my Jashin **24-34-16** head?" Pein-nii and Sasori-nii had the scariest faces in on, they were a mix of anger, furiousness, and murder all over.

After Cussy-nii was cut up into several pieces and was scattered all over the base, Pein-nii pulled me into his office. Alone.

I rolled on the balls of my feet while Pein-nii stared at me with his swirly eyes. "Sakura, I have a mission for you. It involves a jinjurricki (AN/ I'm using the Mac my mom has so the spelling may be wrong sorry) it's the Nine tailed for and fortunately for us the Chuunin Exams are being placed there so I want you to go under cover as a rain nin and find out what ever you can."

"I accept but I don't have a team, I thought the Chuunin Exams were for a team."

"Do not worry I have thought of that. Saito, Senji come here. "

I looked over to were two boys came out of the shadows. One boy, who I guessed was Saito, had long pearl white hair tied into a tight braid, clear blue eyes that gave off the illusion he was blind. He was dressed in baggy white cargo pants, and a white tight fitting muscle shirt. His Hiate was tied like a sash around him.

The other boy Senji was the opposite of Saito, he had electric blue hair along with vibrant lime green eyes. He was dress in a yellow jumpsuit with orange outlining. His Hiate was tied across his forehead shielding his vibrant eyes from his hair.

I skipped towards them and held out my hands to both of them, Saito looked at it and cautiously shook it back, while Senji pulled me into a tight hug. I smiled at both of them and introduced myself.

I looked back to Pein-nii, who was reaching into his desk for something. He pulled out a small box and handed it to me and shushed all three of us out of his office.

I lead Saito and Senji towards my room where we sat on my plush bed while I open the box. The box contained two items. One was a black scroll while the other was a rain Hiate, the same as Saito's and Senji's. In the scroll it stated we would meet our Sensei in Konoha and we were to leave in an hour.

I jumped of the bed with a random sigh and grabbed a small puch with what I would need. I pulled Saito and Senji out of my room and skipped down the hallways of many doors towards the exit. I passed Swirly-nii on the way out who was walking with a tired, and old Rook. Who licked my hand with his sloppy rough tongue.

I giggled and skipped out into the fresh open space outside, I pulled on my new teammates hands once again and headed of towards Konoha.

**IN Konoha**

"Put him down you over grown cat!" A blonde hair boy yelled, clad in and orange jumpsuit.

"Shut up twerp." Retorted, the over grown cat…..

""Kankuro stop fooling around he's going to come, and he's going to kill us if he does." Said a scared dirty blonde hair girl.

"Calm down Tem-. OW!" The man labeled Kankuro dropped the kid he held by the scruff. He held his hand in a delicate grip examining the red mark forming by his thumb. He looked in the direction of where the object had come from to see a boy with a chicken's ass haircut and coal black eyes.

"Why y-."

"Kankuro."

"Yes Garra." Spoke Kankuro, scared.

"Shut up."

Gaara had light red hair, soulless looking sea green eyes, alabaster skin, and heavy dark circles under his eyes. Strapped to his back was a beige colored gourd.

Kankuro hair a black jumpsuit on that was slightly baggy, and hair a kitty eared hoodie attached to it.

And Temari had dirty blonde hair tied into for pigtails at the back of her hair and had a giant fan strapped to her back like her red haired companion.

Gaara walked to the front of the blonde haired boy who had yelled earlier and apologized, even though it was obvious he didn't care or mean it.

The blonde haired boy, who's name was (AN/ GUESS?) Naruto, rubbed the back of his and said it was okay and then yelled, "TEME, get down from the tree you emo monkey!"

"Hn. Dobe." The boy "Teme" had chicken ass hair, coal eyes. He jumped down from the tree he was perched on and landed beside Naruto. Soon an annoying screech emitted from behind all of them. Naruto turned around and groaned when he saw a purple haired figure running towards them, it was a girl with purple hair tied into a tight high pony tail, blue eyes, and an outfit that would put a strippers to shame.

When she arrived there she tackled "Teme" in a vice grip. "Teme" had an annoyed face. When Naruto turned back around to look at the three they were gone only slightly visible grains of sand in there place.

Naruto rubbed his head in confusion, he turned another 180 degrees towards his teammates.

"I wonder what that was all about?" He asked stupidly.

"Teme" just shook his head and muttered stupid under his breath and walked away from his annoying teammates. The purple haired girl and Naruto only noticed when he was halfway down the street and they scurried after him trying to catch up.

Unknowing to all of them there were three hidden figures in a tree near them watching them carefully. One figure with a feminine silhouette smirked showing a slight pearly fang. She muttered under her breath only loud enough for her teammates to her. "Pein-nii will be pleased, very pleased indeed."

Happy Little Girl: There you go, sorry it's so short the only reason I could write this was because I got to stay home today because u got rubber bands and my braces tightened and it hurts too much to bear so I had time to write. I hope you like it and sorry if there's a few mistakes like I said it isn't my computer so everything doesn't know what I do but don't worry hopefully I'll get a new computer and I'll be able to update again. Please review I love to here your thought on all my stories!

Review

\/


	10. HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY LOVELYS

A Puppet's Apprentice 19:32

Happy Little Girl: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been updating. I just started Middle School and I've been so friggen busy. Also I'm entering a contest, it's a writing contest and if I win I get $300, I think a publishing contract and something else so my updates with be just a little less frequent, but I won't forget about you! Also Halloweens coming up soon so tell what are you gonna be for Halloween? I'm going to be a Geisha! Alright so to celebrate Halloween I'm having a little off chapter! Rook do the disclaimer!

Rook: Woof….. -.-'

- ( Setting: Sakura 8, Halloween at Akatsuki's base!)-

"SASORI-NII!" A young pink haired eight year old screamed in terror. A tall, lanky male ran into the room along with a slightly feminine blonde haired male.

In front of the little pink haired girl was a silver haired male wearing a scary IT costume mask.

"HIDAN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Yelled Sasori, the red haired male also dubbed as 'Sasori-nii'.

"What it's Halloween, after two years of living here you'd thing she'd be use to it." Hidan said sheepishly.

"She's eight you dumbass" Deidara, the blonde male, retorted dryly.

Sasori picked up the frightened eight year old off of the tired wolf she was sitting on. He pulled her into her arms and led her out of the living room and into the kitchen wear he was greeted by the other female member Konan. She smiled kindly and gave Sakura a already made glass of warm milk, having heard Sakura yell.

Sasori walked out muttering about killing Hidan and using him for a decoration. Sakura sipped occasionally from the warm glass thinking. "Ne, Konan-chan, what's Cussy-chan afraid of?

"I don't know actually, I know he's afraid of something because everyone's afraid of one or more things." Replied Konan chopping carrots for dinner tonight.

Sakura thought once more finishing her glass of milk and whistled loudly signaling for Rook to come and help her. She heard the scraping of nails against tile and soon Rook came in through a large doggie door installed into the French kitchen doors.

She hopped of the chair and onto Rook and walk out of the kitchen and into the hallway of many doors. She reached Hidan's room across from the dungeon and torturing room. His door reeked of decayed flesh and blood. Sakura pulled out a small wrapped up device from her casual kimono sleeve. It was a small wooden spider that could hold up to thirty pounds on its back and was controlled mentally. She set it on the floor and opened Hidan's door a crack and set the spider in. Throught he spider's vision she found a small black book with 'Hidan's Diary' written in gold lettering. She controlled the spider to pick up the diary and hurriedly get out of Hidan's room.

She smirked evilly, or as evilly as an eight year old can, and returned the diary and returned to her room to prepare for tonight.

Once she was safely in her room, she lock the door several times and began to pull out various fabrics with different shades of yellow. She pulled out silver scissors and began cutting effortlessly through the fabric, she pulled out a simple sewing kit and began sewing the yellow fabric. Adding some see through material here and there along with some rubber material she smiled as it was finished and began pulling some rope from a small box inside her wall.

She went to the kitchen and first stuck her head in to make sure no one was looking or inside the room then began to set her plan. She pulled her newly made prank in a sort of pulley. It hung above the door ready for Sakura to pull it and scare Hidan with his biggest fear!

- DINNER TIME-

Everyone was sat down at the large round table in the kitchen except for Hidan, Sakura was the closest to the door with a nearly invisible string tied around her wrist waiting to strike. Finally the door open and as Hidan came in cussing as usual Sakura tugged harshly on the string and a large yellow monster came down right in front of Hidans face. The large yellow monster was formally know as…a banana. That's right a large 4ft tall banana with Freddy Krueger rubber arms the left one equipped with a bloody machete. Mesh material made up the eyes that were half covered by a hockey mask.

Hidan turned blue from fright and ran out of the room with his tail between his legs like a scared puppy. Sakura fell of the chair laughing her face turning purple, but she wasn't alone everyone else except Pein, Sasori, and Itachi who had dignity just gave a small smirk.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Happy Little Girl: well I hoped you like it DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Tell me what you thought! Happy Halloween, tell me what your gonna be! I hope you all get lots and lots of candy, I hope for thoughs who live in Florida that you go to Halloween Horror nights I know I'm going on October 29th! BYE!


	11. Chapter 11: Here We Come Konoha!

Happy Little Girl: Hi my loves! I'm so sorry I've been neglecting you :'(, anyway there is a reason why I haven't been updating and that's because my great-grandfather is suffering from seven different types of cancer and I have been trying to spend as much time as I can with him because his days are limited and to get me out of my depression I decided to write the next chapter. I have gotten so many PM from you guys about why I'm not updating and all that sooo, here you are! I hope you enjoy it! Take it away Omoi! **(Also there will be changes in this chapter involving the teammates because I was unhappy with how I firstly described them)**

Omoi: Happy Little Girl owns nothing except broken dreams on how she'll never own Naruto. And P.S. Read the ending note!

Set during the beginning of the first exam in the Chuunin Exams;

Sakura's P.O.V. –

I blew a stray strand on my bubblegum floss hair out of my eyes as I sighed in annoyance… My team and I were on our way to the third floor but we were stopped do to a weak genjutsu that for some reason no body here could figure out.

We were being blocked by a crowd who were watching a disguised chuunin beat up some helpless genin.. I sighed once again before blowing in a large breath of air. When I felt like my lungs couldn't hold any more oxygen I let out a ear bleeding whistle. Everyone began to hold their ears in pain.

"OI! Can you move so me and my team can go to the third level!" I placed my hands on my hips in an imitation on Konan-nii as I screamed at the crowd.

"What are you talking about we are on the third floor?" An annoying afro haired girl said while recovering from my eardrum shattering scream.

I rolled my eyes at her stupidity and didn't even bother answering her question as I walked passed her and towards the staircase to get the real third floor. I walked up the stone stairs in mutual silence with my teammates. I looked to my left to peer at my first teammate; he was a dark hair male at a height that I estimated to be around 5'8. His hair was at the nape of his neck and hung down around his heart shaped face. He was very feminine looking I observed. His eyes were a piercing grey that were half hidden by his hair. He wore an off black short-sleeved shirt that was tucked into a stormy gray capri pants. His two unsheathed swords were attached to his back and his kunai pouch was attached to his left thigh.

I gazed towards my right at my second and last teammate. He was an opposite of my other teammate, whose name was Shiki. He had long white hair that was tied into a braid that fell down to the small of his slender back. He was again very feminine looking with clouded blue eyes. His out was exactly the same s Shiki's except instead of the swords he had several sai around his hips like a belt. I recall his name being Aiuno.

We approached tall mahogany French doors as we finally reached the third floor. As I was about to open then I was pushed out of the way and into Shiki's body by a yellow and orange blur. I distinctly heard a loud annoying voice announce his arrival and I smirked inwardly as I thought about ways to destroy him. I recovered from being rudely pushed out of the way and walked through the doors and into a very big room. It was very plain with minimal furniture options. I sat down on a nearly empty table and began to observe my competition. I looked firstly at the 'blur' that pushed me out of the way. He was the boy from earlier in the week that I saw getting bullied by the cat-man. "Teme" was next to him along with the slut dressed girl. Next to them were more annoying genin that I just briefed over.

I sighed seeing that the boy and his friends wouldn't be much of a problem and would be taken care of easily. I was pulled from my thoughts my a bald man wearing a bandana who began screaming at us… I had a blank face as I sat down onto the nearest chair possible. A test was put in front of me and I stared up front as the bald man, whose name was later revealed as Ibiki, explained the test to us. It was half obvious that we were expected to cheat.

I began a tapping rhythm to inform both my teammate, who were both only 2 seats in front of me that we had to cheat. They nodded in response and waited for the answers. The exam itself was over in an hour and the rest of us, the ones who didn't chicken out or get caught cheating, were bombarded by a crazy woman about the second part of the exam and we were informed that it would be the next day. When she left I immediately went up to Kyuubi/Naruto and began to talk to him to get the mission in motion.

I walked up slowly to him swinging my hips slightly, at first he thought I was heading towards his teammate, the second Uchiha, and immediately began scowling and mumbling his annoyance. But it was changed when I walked up to him and held out my hand. He stared at it in awe like a blind man seeing the light for the first time before snapping out of it, after a few minutes mind you, and shook it.

"Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura desu, and I was wondering if you can show me around this very big village. I'm from Amegakure so I'm not used to these surroundings. " I threw in a flirty smile for extra kicks and smirked inwardly as I saw my plan begin to work.

He replied in a voice, which I presumed to be sexy. "Sure, and actually why don't we head out now, I know a great Ramen place which I'm sure you'll love. And after that I can show you around."

I giggled like a retarded schoolgirl and placed my dainty hand on his not so muscled bicep. "Perfect why don't I go tell my teammates where I'm going and we can head out?"

I skipped towards Shiki and Aiuno and began giving orders. "I want Shiki to take out the annoying purple haired girl and Aiuno go for Sasuke. But don't hurt in yet, Itachi would be mad if anything harmed his Precious little brother."

When I finished giving my orders I held my arm out for Naruto to take and we walked out of the room and building and began heading towards this "amazing" ramen stand which I had to try.

**-Sakura and Aiuno at the hotel-**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I laid on the couch that the large hotel had provided as I waited for my other teammate Shiki to get back to the hotel. Aiuno was next to me, my feet on his lap, reading some book he brought from our country. Finally at 9:17 Shiki walked in, blood staining his skin and uniform. He smirked at both of us and nodded signaling the girl had been terminated. He swaggered, yes swaggered, towards the bedroom and it wasn't long before we heard the shower turn on. I giggled for a few minutes before laughing hysterically. Aiuno soon joined me and we both fell onto the floor in celebrations. I knew we were both messed up in laughing at the death of the whore but I knew somehow in the back of my mind that we were doing a favor to her teammates by getting rid of her.

Shiki came out of the shower and into the living room only clad in a mint green towel amused at us as we were starting to cry during our laughter. After we had calm down, from 20 minutes of laughing, we began to discuss our next move.

"Since we have destroyed one third of the Kyuubi's team we need to plan out what to do next. I have found out from Sasori-kuns informant that the next phase of the chuunin exams is going to be a forest. What we need to do is get rid of the youngest Uchiha and then we can grab the Kyuubi and get out of this damn village. Since we aren't allowed to kill the Uchiha we'll only hurt him then take him hostage.. From what I know we have 5 days to complete this and as long as nothing else interferes we can be back in our village in 3 days times."

"Sounds easy enough, besides what could go wrong!"

"DAMMIT AIUNO!"

~Next day~

Location : Gate 14 of the Forest of Death

Sakura's P.O.V.

I twirled a kunai while waiting for the proctor to let us go into the forest. Our team was right next to the Kyuubi's and it seemed like they had not found a replacement but decided to continue on with the exam. Good, I didn't want unnecessary blood shed just yet. My head whipped towards the whistle that made my ears ring before shooting into the forest along with my teammates. About a mile in I began to make hand signs for a jutsu.

"SECRET STYLE: INVISIBLE NO JUSTU!"

I felt the cool effects of the jutsu surround me before grabbing both my teammates hands and sped off towards the nearest team. We had received the Earth scroll and just in case something went wrong we could just continue onto the tower. It wasn't long before we ran into a team from sand. Holding my team back I concealed my chakra and snuck up behind the female of the team. I pulled on her black hair **(AN: HA! YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GAARA AND CO. WELL YOU WERE WRONG!)** and dragged her down before slitting her throat. I searched her pockets before moving onto the next person. Her other teammates haven't noticed yet which was good. After killing and burning the evidence we began to put our plan in motion.

We found the Kyuubi and the Uchiha near a tree back to back, I stared confused, who were they fighting. I soon felt it, and my blood ran cold. I frowned and moved back slowly, no matter how strong we were we couldn't take on him right now. Before I could warn my teammates I felt there grip slide from my hands and fall with a thud, they were still alive for with my heightened senses I could hear there soft breathing. I placed a barrier jutsu on them before bolting away from Orochimaru. He caught the back of my shirt and brought me out into the open. I struggled to get from him but it was no use, he had me in a solid grip and I could only think of one thing to do.

I punched him where the sun don't shine.

But…

He just smiled and laughed.

I stared in horror as he threw me from his grip and into a large oak tree, I felt something crack and I laid semi-motionless at the base of the tree. I could feel my lower half, which meant I wasn't paralyzed. I blew a breath of relief before sending healing chakra to the small of my back to heal it. It would take a few minutes but it would heal. For the time being I watched Orochimaru fight the Uchiha since the Kyuubi had been knocked out. I saw Orochimaru extend his neck and I widened my eyes!

_Flashback to the Akatsuki base_

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_I was preparing to leave when I heard a knock on my door, "Come in!"_

_I turned away from my suitcase to see Itachi walk in. He sat on my bed where I soon joined him. _

"_Sakura, when you get to Konoha you will no doubt encounter my younger brother. I want you to protect him. Please just do me that."_

_My eyes were wide with surprise before softening, "I promise Ita-chan!"_

~Forest of Death~

"NO!" I screamed I got up ignoring the pain while running towards Orochimaru, using the momentum of running to jump and pull out a kunai before slashing at his neck. He wasn't dead but wounded. He hissed at me before retreating. I fell to the ground as the pain in my back began to hit me, before I could fall I fell into the arms of Shiki who smiled at me before I fell into darkness.

**(AN: I seriously thought of stopping here but I decided not to)**

When I awoke I was on a hard stone bench, it took me a few minutes to adjust to the light overhead before I sat up. The pain in my back was gone and I was soon surrounded by worried teammates, the Kyuubi and the Uchiha. I swatted away there helping hands before standing up and taking in my surroundings. The other teams were here including the One tailed Demon.

"Where are we and how long was I out?" I asked Shiki.

"The tower in the Forest of Death and 5 days, in ten minutes we'll be going into a room where I guess there going to whittle us down to a smaller number"

Nodding I walked towards the large double doors and walked in to see an arena, soon everyone was in a line and apparently we were picked off to see who would fight first. The first one to fight was a sound ninja and Uchiha. After several fights I was the only one of my team who hasn't fought anyone. Finally my name came up on the projector.

**Sakura Haruno Vs. Ino Yamanaka**

I cracked my neck and knuckles as I jumped onto the fighting grounds. The Yamanaka girl was a blond headed dimwit that resembled DeiDei-chan. I smirked knowing this would be a very easy fight. I smirked inwardly as I saw the fear in her eyes. When the coughing man signaled us to begin I leaped into the air and disappeared from sight. I decided that this would be a fun time to test out my new technique. Clashing my palms together I appeared a few feet behind her underneath the balconies where the other ninja were watching.

Smirking I focused chakra out of my hands and watching has poison laced chains began to leak out. Soon they reached 5 feet each and I began to twirl them around, disappearing again and reappearing in front of her I smiled before whipping the chains around. Each of them latched onto her ankles and I pulled her towards me. Her screams were music to my ears. When she was right in front of me I retracted the chains back into my hands and pulled out to Kanata's. I stabbed them through her ankles and walked to her head stepping over her and standing on her ribcage. I lifted one foot and released the hidden spikes. I saw her face laced and with terror and fear as she knew her end was near. I raised my foot higher and then quickly dropped it heading towards her face.

But before it could reach the target I was pulled back by who I assumed was her sensei. I stared lazily up at him where his eyes were laced with hate. He let me go where I fell onto the ground with a quiet thud. I retracted my spikes before sitting criss cross on the arena ground and folded my arms over each other.

"What the hell! Interference on the arena mister smokes a lot! I'm trying to become a chuunin but that man had to ruin it! Are all you Konoha nin that selfish?"

Before I could unleash a string of curses I was picked up by ANBU and was restrained and gagged. My voice was muffled but my hate was plainly seen. I was put back with my team but not before being clamed as the winner of the fight. I was bound and gagged all the way through the rest of the fights before the winners were sent to the floor to see who would fight whom in the next round. Shiki was facing the One tailed demon, Aiuno was with the Uchiha, and I was with the Kyuubi. I squealed inwardly at my luck and soon we were at are hotel packing to go back to our village for the next 3 weeks before returning.

~In Amegakure~

Akatsuki Base

Sakura's P.O.V.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" I yelled as my team and I walked through into the meeting room. Everyone looking at me amused as I sat on my respective seat, which was being shared with Aiuno and Shiki.

"AND, guess who has two thumbs is fighting the Kyuubi in the last match! This girl!" I waved my thumbs at me, my giddiness becoming contagious as everyone began celebrating. After the cheering had calm down we decided who would be training my teammates and I. For the first week it would be Itachi, the second Hidan, and the third Deidara. I smiled as everyone welcome us back and decided I couldn't wait to begin training; the Kyuubi would be mine very, very soon.

_**Happy Little Girl: Well there you have it! Here is chapter whatever of my story and I hope you enjoyed it! I want to thank everyone who review, story alerted, and favorited this story! Also my Great Grandfather passed away a few days ago and the funeral was yesterday so this chapter was dedicated to him! Rest In Piece Papi! I love and miss you! 3. Anyways I will be deleting or giving away some of my stories so if you would like to adopt one please message me! I will post on my bio which I will be getting rid of. The reason, I lost interest in some because I started them when my writing was kind of sucky and I'm not that proud of them anymore and it's just a big mess. So yeah, thank you all again and go onto my bio for further information and a big announcement! I love you all! Bye!**_


	12. Filler! Sorry! PS i need a beta!

Happy Little Girl: HI my lovelies! So I just finished my first week of school, I'm in the 8th grade right now and I understand why people hate sevies. They're so annoying! So now that school is starting I'm going to try and update every 2 weeks. Since the work isn't so bad right now it'll be easier. So I'll try the best of my abilities to update every 2 weeks. Zetsu, disclaimer please!

Zetsu: Happy **little** girl **owns **nothing.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Amegakure

Akatsuki Main Base

It's been 2 weeks since we've returned from Konoha and the training that my team and I have been receiving was utter hell. Ita-chan's week was probably the worst. He taught us how to reflect genjutsu, and how he did that was trapping us in his Tsukyomi while we were sleeping and we had to decipher between reality and genjutsu.

This week we were attack by Hidan for mid to short range attacks. I swear my family has an issue with attacking people when they were asleep. No one in my team has gotten a full 8 hours of sleep this entire week. We were still on edge when Hidan attacked us the first night that we couldn't sleep for the rest of the week.

My team and I were going into our third week of training where we would be working with Deidara, and since he has a more laid back personality maybe he wouldn't attack us in the middle of the night. Right now we were eating in the kitchen, we being Shiki, Aiuno, and I. I was sitting on the kitchen counter my left leg tucked under my bum and the right hanging of the counter hitting the lower cabinets in a little rhythm.

Shiki was on the white tile floor lying on his stomach switching between the cheap ramen we were eating, because Kakuzu was to cheap to buy actual nutritional food, and a medical book he had found in the depths of the small library that was located in base.

Aiuno was on my left, his legs on my lap while he did sit-ups. It was funny because for motivation I held the hot bowl of ramen just out of his reach every time he did a sit up.

We were extremely bored, it was are day off and we were becoming used to being attacked 24/7 so our days of becoming increasingly boring. Deidara had yet to teach us anything. But our boredom was short lived because when Shiki took a bite of his ramen, it blew up in his face.

Noodles were covering his face, the Naruto swirls replacing his eyes, the broth dripping onto his shirt and soaking him to the bone.

"DEIDARA!"

Shiki ran out of the kitchen and began chasing a blond blur around the base.

"ILL RIP YOUR SKIN OPEN AND PLUCK YOUR BONES OUT ONE BY ONE!"

Shiki was furious, he was chasing Deidara with a medical scalpel he pulled out of thin air.

Aiuno and I looked at each other with a blank look on our faces. We shook our head simultaneously and went back to what we were doing. Me finishing my ramen, and Aiuno finishing his 200 hundred sit-ups so he can eat.

Happy Little Girl: Sorry it was short, I have a little writer's block and I have a project to finish. The next one will be in the 3rd round out the chuunin exams and with definitely be longer. Also! **I need a beta! **I need someone to remind me to update and all that and check my mistakes. SO, I need


	13. Chapter 13: Round 3 of the exams!

Happy Little Girl: Hi everyone! My lord it's been forever I'm SO sorry I haven't been updating. I didn't forget you, but I was just focusing more on one single story than just distributing all of my attention between my 3 stories. SO here's the next chapter. Another thing was, in these past few months I've had a rough time with family deaths. But time heals all wounds, so enjoy your new chapter and don't forget to R&R!

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_Inner"_

Sakura P.O.V.

I plopped ungracefully on the bed that our hotel came with. Over the three weeks while we were back in Ame, everyone in the organization seem hell bent on us working on 2 hours of sleep a day. I was almost glad to be back in Konoha. Shiki and Aiuno suddenly jumped on my back. Over 250 pounds were suffocating me, and my voice was muffled by the comforter.

"Sa-Ku-Ra-Chan! The third round is about to start. We need to go!" Shiki screamed. He was also now jumping on my back in a hump like motion. Aiuno rolled his eyes and pulled a book out of nowhere and began reading it.

"mfffmfffffmFFF!"

"What was that Sakura-chan?" I could feel his smirk.

"MFFFMFFFFFFFMFMF!" I began wiggling trying to get them off me. Aiuno finally jumped off after several minutes, but Shiki had me in a koala like hold. We rolled off the floor and began struggling for dominance. Unfortunately the hotels door was seven feet wide and we rolled through it. Down the stairs and landed smack onto the tile floors. Shiki finally let go of me in a groan of pain, I had landed on top of him so he broke my fall. Getting up off the floor I pulled Shiki up and called Aiuno down, we didn't want to be late.

My battle was fourth out of the 12 that would take place. Aiuno's was first, and Shiki's was 6th. I laid half over into the stadium as Aiuno fought the Uchiha. I closed my eyes and groaned in complete boredom, I wanted to get this damn thing over with. I could feel Shiki laughing at my lack of patience. I opened on eye and halfheartedly glared at him. The first match lasted about 20 minutes, that didn't include the damn half hour the Uchiha took to arrive with his perverted sensei. His dramatic entrance in his tight black leotard made half the audience do an extreme eye role. Even his teammate, the Kyuubi, was embarrassed for him.

Within the first five minutes the Uchiha was in a black orb of poisonous gas. But I had to admit, he was slightly impressive. Holding his breath for this long was quite a feat to accomplish. Aiuno gave up that technic so he pushed the orb into the wall that surround the arena and jumped into the small bunch of trees. Than began the game of cat and mouse, Uchiha would seek while Aiuno hid. This lasted for about 13 minutes before I screamed, "God dammit Aiuno finish this now so we can become chuunins and go back home!" Finally he round house kicked him in the face knocking the Uchiha out cold and winning the match. I screamed in joy and began waiting as the next match started. Well if you could call it a match… it was between bug boy and the guy that looks like a cat. Kitty gave up making bug boy a chuunin I guess. (Insert sweat drop) The next battle was between this lazy genius and this sand girl with a giant fan. L-O-R-D did this match last forever and half. It was like watching paint dry with these two. Back and forth they did nothing and it drove me CRAZY.

Finally it was my turn after the lazy guy quit. I whooped in joy and didn't even bother using the stairs to get into the arena. I jumped over the railing and scaled down the wall creating a trail of dust behind me. Sprinting to the proctor I impatiently waited for my opponent, who was getting a pep talk from his sensei. I gave the puppy dog eyes to the proctor who finally yelled at the Kyuubi and his perverted sensei. When it finally began I popped a few smoke balls from my pouch, threw them on the ground and disappeared. The Kyuubi was coughing by the time I was fully concealed under the ground. I burrowed deep beneath the dirt and began digging a channel away from the Kyuubi and the proctor. I stopped when I hit the south wall of the arena. Pulling myself out I gecko climbed up the wall and was glad that all eyes were on the Kyuubi who was showing off and trying to find me. Pulling out a small scroll from another pouch I released one of the seals and pulled out a bow and a small quiver of arrows. Pulling out a small vile of poison I began to set the plan in motion. Taking an arrow I dipped the tip into the vile and set the arrow.

Pulling the string back, I breathed in and steadied my hold. Breathing out I released the arrow, it sailed through the air and hit him in the shoulder. He fell down and began violently twitching on the floor. I heard a female scream and beg someone to help him. Sealing away my weapons I jumped down from the side of the wall and shun shinned over to the Kyuubi. I was pushed away by medics and hauled by ANBU. My hands were cuffed behind my back and my weapons taken away by the time I was standing in front of the Hokage. He glared at me harshly, "What in the name of Kami do you think you're doing, attack a genin like that at such a dangerous level. "

I stared at him blankly in response. "I wasn't aware that the rules applied to everyone except the Konoha genin. The rules state to win a match the opponent must be dead or unable to battle. I was merely trying to be a chuunin, and the fact that you're doing this to me violates my rights here and I'm sure the Kage of my village with see this as a threat. You have 1 of 2 options. You let me go, promote me to chuunin, and leave me alone to be with my team mates. Or you don't let me go which means Konoha will be in a war with Ame and can result in a Shinobi war. And it seems like you're still recovering from the last one."

He sighed and motioned the ANBU to return my weapons and let me go. Rubbing my wrist I looked over into the arena. The entire audience was staring at us. Sighing and shaking my head, I shun shinned from the Kage box and into the competitors box. The proctor finally moved on to the 5th match which meant my team was almost over and we can begin our plan. The 5th match was between the Hyuuga boy and some random ninja I had no interest in. The Hyuuga boy easily defeated him and Shiki's match was up. Slipping him the vile I nodded at him and began sneaking out of the arena. Slipping through security I sprinted towards the hospital. I used a Henge on myself to change into a 10 year old with green hair, I convinced the nurse to tell me where the Kyuubi's room was. Groaning when I saw that a nurse was already there, I pulled out a kunai and stalked towards her. After slitting her throat while muffling her mouth, I could finally get to the Kyuubi's bed.

I slowly unconnected the various tubes that were inserted into his body, when everything was unattached I slipped my arms underneath his neck and knees. Carrying him bridal style I jumped out the window of the hospital and began sprinting towards the forest. Half way there a gigantic snake blocked a math. "Mother fucker." I cursed underneath my breath. Groaning I switched Kyuubi to over my shoulder and pulled out a spider puppet. Opening the back, I stuffed his body into the cargo holder, closed it and began riding the spider out of the village. I could see Shiki and Aiuno in the distance, but unfortunately the one tailed wasn't in sight. I sped up the puppet but before I could reach the exit I was blocked by a toad sage.

He had long silver hair and red lines underneath his eyes. I did NOT want to deal with this right now. I hopped off the spider and pulled out a scroll and unsealed another puppet. This one had the size and weight of a full grown black bear. I controlled the bear to attack the sage at full speed. He called out a medium sized toad to block the attack but the puppet tore right through it. The toad laid bleeding leaving the sage vulnerable. I knew he had no room to summon one of the bigger toads and I could see he was worn out from fighting before. I thought I had him beat until I heard the smashing of my spider. I turned slowly and saw a dopple ganger of the sage pulling the Kyuubi out of the spider. "NO!" I screamed. Letting go of my control over the bear I ran towards the duplicate holding the Kyuubi. Pulling out fighting fans, I swiped at him. But he obviously out matched me and quickly defeated me. I was kicked back towards my team mates barely conscious.

I felt the chakra of the Kyuubi leave the area and I knew the mission had failed. I let my family down, and I failed to beat a high ranked ninja. Danna will be ashamed of me, and Leader will severely punish us for our failure. I felt Shiki pull me on to his back and we began our trek home. Our heads hung in shame, and our minds clouded with failure and the thought of the punishment that would soon come.

Happy Little Girl: I hope you liked it, I'm so sorry it was short but I was on limited access over my computer this spring break due to my family thinking I need some sun shine and exercise. Don't forget to review this chapter and I'll need 7 reviews till I start the next one. I love you all and I hope you have a wonderful day/night. Bye 3


End file.
